fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Vice and Pokémon Virtue
Region File:Vivian Region.png|center|400px rect 195 97 228 132 Esordian Town rect 223 185 200 131 Route 1 rect 238 219 178 185 Heredit Town rect 238 214 298 190 Route 2 rect 372 222 428 165 Sul City rect 298 214 370 191 Route 3 rect 420 165 397 129 Route 4 rect 392 130 472 71 Repan City (Milan) circle 410 89 10 Repan Falls rect 442 130 465 200 Route 5 rect 465 200 513 177 Route 6 rect 513 210 570 151 Astralis City (Verona) rect 605 83 662 142 Tiaran City rect 633 140 654 200 Route 8 poly 570 200 633 200 633 142 613 142 613 177 572 177 572 200 572 200 572 200 570 200 572 200 Route 7 rect 654 200 705 177 Route 9 circle 715 189 10 Currentius Cave rect 724 199 841 178 Route 10 rect 841 199 864 135 Route 11 rect 893 74 811 135 Flovopolis City (Venice) rect 826 280 726 303 Route 12 circle 836 293 10 Fishing Deck rect 726 252 669 311 Ciola City (Bologna) rect 672 312 695 363 Route 13 circle 656 411 10 2 cave rect 723 419 665 362 Fessio City (Florence) rect 585 404 610 438 Amenta City rect 610 437 644 381 Amenta City rect 637 380 615 310 Cycling Road rect 615 334 508 311 Cycling Road rect 506 301 529 311 Cycling Road rect 513 302 528 259 Route 15 rect 429 300 513 282 Route 15 rect 429 283 493 260 Route 15 circle 503 274 9 Currentius Cave rect 428 312 397 254 Trangresso City rect 370 279 397 313 Trangresso City rect 397 223 420 254 Route 16 rect 390 101 326 124 Route 17 rect 305 58 328 123 Route 18 rect 280 58 339 24 Neve Pura Town rect 587 439 610 457 Route 19 rect 585 515 642 458 Saccona Desert rect 644 493 652 472 Route 20 circle 662 483 8 Pozzieto Town rect 682 471 670 494 Route 21 rect 682 496 739 438 10 city (Siena) rect 690 496 710 560 Route 22 rect 713 577 682 556 Route 22 circle 672 566 11 small town rect 674 579 696 623 Route 23 rect 669 655 701 622 4 town rect 701 649 821 627 Route 24 rect 841 626 821 702 Route 25 rect 841 701 864 626 Route 26 rect 806 702 888 761 11 city (Rome) rect 839 627 864 533 Route 27 South rect 839 534 864 429 Route 27 North rect 834 430 869 372 5 town rect 869 400 908 423 Route 28 rect 885 423 908 448 Route 28 circle 895 457 9 forest rect 841 373 880 268 Route 29 rect 849 267 880 234 island rect 841 267 847 234 Route 30 rect 841 235 880 199 Route 30 rect 465 159 505 136 Route 31 rect 483 137 582 114 Route 32 rect 544 114 600 58 Lake Basteblu rect 741 494 778 470 Plane of Virtue rect 664 556 633 579 Plane of Vice circle 787 481 9 Mount Elysian circle 623 566 10 __ Pit rect 888 727 946 751 Route 33 rect 921 751 972 777 Route 33 rect 947 778 996 804 Route 34 circle 936 787 10 small town rect 973 804 1023 822 Route 34 rect 973 821 998 829 Route 34 rect 996 821 1029 856 6 town (Pompei) rect 1029 831 1050 877 Route 35 rect 1050 858 1075 878 Route 35 rect 1037 878 1091 935 12 city (Naples) rect 1037 906 995 929 Route 36 rect 995 929 1008 982 Route 36 circle 1019 946 8 3 cave circle 1054 969 9 small town circle 1023 1008 8 3 cave rect 839 760 816 802 Route 37 rect 816 779 754 802 Route 37 rect 754 779 656 801 Route 38 rect 656 711 633 802 Route 39 rect 669 624 664 649 Route 40 East rect 664 655 608 625 Route 40 rect 608 668 595 624 Route 40 rect 595 624 542 649 Route 41 rect 542 621 511 656 7 town East rect 501 1030 467 971 8 town rect 467 1012 457 989 Route 42 rect 400 1012 457 925 Gladiators' Road rect 423 917 400 925 Route 43 rect 387 916 421 860 13 city circle 431 874 10 Lighthouse rect 444 886 421 917 13 city circle 849 745 9 Colosseum rect 511 626 498 649 Bridge rect 498 656 467 622 7 town West rect 467 627 400 650 Route 44 rect 452 595 429 628 Route 46 rect 426 596 461 537 9 town rect 375 694 400 626 Route 45 rect 349 694 406 751 14 city rect 406 746 413 721 Route 46 rect 413 722 429 782 Route 46 rect 410 782 441 817 10 town rect 441 808 452 782 Route 47 rect 452 782 429 649 Route 47 rect 864 644 947 667 Route 48 circle 957 657 9 Mount ____ circle 195 410 9 __ Casino (Vice) / __ Charity (Virtue) rect 156 427 185 365 15 city (Monaco) rect 185 366 206 401 15 city (Monaco) rect 206 366 238 426 15 city (Monaco) rect 185 427 206 419 15 city (Monaco) rect 13 23 44 54 Kiloude City circle 202 577 7 __ Island circle 187 710 9 __ Island desc none Taking its basis from Italy, the Vivian Region consists of a variety of biomes including mountains, cliffs, rivers, forests, wastelands, deserts, tundras, swamps, meadows, plains, and urban towns and cities. The region itself is heavily dominated by the Alpines, a mountain range which rises in the north and centre of Vivian, forming the large Saccona Desert in the south-east and trapping rain clouds in the north, forming the Brughiere Plains. Vivian is a region, like Italy, heavily rooted in history and culture, and local towns and major cities are all, likewise, distinctly different. The following locations, until marked as Post-Game locations, are in an order consistent with the story of the game. *'Esordian Town:' the starting point of the protagonist, this tiny, quaint village wedged between the Alpines plateau and the Brughiere highlands serves as the home of Professor Olea, who moved here in pursuit of uninterrupted research into anatomy. *'Route 1:' a small, bumpy road filled with trainers in pursuit of adventure. Many children play in the road in its centre, which often goes untraversed. *'Heredit Town:' deeply rooted in the past, this village is rich with Brughieran culture, including its array of herbal cuisine, distinct, orthogonal limestone architecture, and, paramount of all, battling lifestyle; Trainer Town, a small suburb of Heredit, exists a long, narrow thoroughfare occupied on both sides by herds of eager young trainers. *'Route 2:' a busy valley supplying the deep Vivian north-east. A long, gruelling journey can be harsh for the young trainers which cross it. Route 2 is enveloped by an orange hue thanks to the presence of its vast Tanga Berry plantations, which employ many locals and harness the spirit of the deep North-Western togetherness. *'Route 3:' consisting of two thick forests on either side of the huge, picturesque Quo Bridge, standing mighty above the River Quo, Route 3 has become quite the tourist attraction, and hence is packed with sightseers. It is at Route 3 that the Upper Alpines plateau begins its descent into flat plains. *'Sul City:' Sul City is built totally around the River Quo, which acts as the lifeblood for its trade. The large Sul Mill totally incorporates the River into its design, providing power for Sul residents. Sul has a large fishing base due to the profusion of fish which occupy its waters. Many fashion kingpins of Repan bounded to its north retire here for its quaint, albeit lively and communal, atmosphere. People of Sul are renowned for their laid-back nature, which often equates to laziness. Sul City also holds the first gym, the Bug-type specialist Paqualle, who uses only her greatest bug-catching findings in battle. The regional cycling enthusiast Ciclo operates his second outlet in Sul, although it is closed throughout the duration of the story; however, in the post-game, it is revealed to double up as one of the largest elite trainer locations in the game. Built beneath the shop is the expansive Trainer Institute, where the player can rematch gym leaders, the champion, Elite Four, various other AI, and notable trainers from other regions. The player can also face Frontier Brains from the Generation 4 Battle Frontier, who also feature in Kiloude City as part of its Battle Frontier. If playing Vice: If playing Virtue: *'Route 4:' Route 4 is a very urban walk, acting almost as the intermediate between Sul and Repan; quaint and suburban, albeit distinctly modern. *'Repan City:' the wealthiest, most modern, and most technologically-advanced city of Vivian, Repan is renowned for its expensive clothing production, and hence many fashionistas from across the globe flock here; Steel-type specialist gym leader Ulisse, Kalos native, operates his gym as a fashion show whereby the challenger must traverse the catwalk and defeat a line of gym trainers. Repan has a huge shopping business and its architecture is proudly contemporary. *'Route 5:' crossing the Repan estuary, a derivative from Lake Basteblue, Route 5 is a large conservation area, free from the hustle and bustle of Repan bounded to its north; this directs much of the travel into and out of Repan to the River Quo instead, allowing cities such as Astralis and Trangresso to flourish instead. Route 5 is rich with rare species, including many Fairy-type . *'Route 6:' travelling parallel to the River Quo, parts of Route 6 are void of the mineral-rich soils that the river provides, contributing to a craggy, precipitous route. Thankfully, a flattened footpath has been built, and due to its narrow nature is bustling with trainers. *'Astralis City:' Astralis is home to some of the oldest—and most intricate—architecture of Vivian. The large Market Plaza in its centre is lively, housing stalls for farmers to sell rare produce. The Astralis Amphitheatre is frequented by tourists for its frantic battles executed by expert trainers. A large castle stands overhead, and while unvisitable in the game, provides an ancient backdrop for the ancient city. *'Route 7:' an uphill route connects the Brughiere lowlands back to the Upper Alpines plateau. The journey is tough, but necessary for aspiring Gym Trainers. *'Tiaran City:' Tiaran City, nicknamed the 'Crown of the North', is carved into the large Tiara Mountain, giving the city a distinct dark gray hue. Tiaran is home to the Ground-type specialist Demetrio, who has spread his knowledge of soil and earth in order to bring agriculture to the rocky profile of Tiaran. As told in the in-game lore, Tiaran was founded after large mineral deposits in the Tiara Mountain were discovered, and the small town began as a point of rest for miners, being literally carved into the mountain as the surrounding land was too rocky for urbanisation. After mineral deposits ran dry, the now-city needed a new workforce, as provided by Demetrio, who managed to bring agriculture to the city. *'Route 8:' Route 8 composes of many ledges and slopes preventing return to Tiaran, meaning only determined and head-on trainers should cross it. *'Route 9:' a long and formidable road, part of Route 9 composes a tunnel carved out of a mountain. Part of it was established by mining in a straight line, terminating at the Currentius Cave. *'Currentius Cave (north):' This large, totally below sea level series of caverns runs underneath the Brughiere Plains, being filled with water in its centre due to the rivers and dampness of the land lying above, making it impossible to travel southbound without the ability to cover bodies of water. Several abandoned mining operations have began and finished here, leading their dusty traces below the Cave's huge ceiling. *'Route 10:' many cave from its west flocked here after human disturbance, mutating into many formes only observed in Vivian. The long, grassy flatland is shaped by the profusion of different across its profile. *'Route 11:' when Flovopolis City to its north was founded by draining the nearby lagoon, for sake of preservation of the many rare within the area, part of the bay was sectioned off. The living where Flovopolis was built moved southbound, creating an exotic mixture of fauna native to the waters on Route 11. Over time, as Flovopolis grew, food demands likewise, new means of sustenance for the city became a necessity, and the large wooden wharf, extending far from the mainland, was built as Route 11. The former Route 11 to its west on the mainland would be converted into a main road, for easier passage for vehicles. *'Fishing Deck:' a small, rusty harbour town at the sea's periphery has all the markings of a bygone age. *'Route 12:' due to its flat topography, Route 12 is among the most populous regions of Vivian, and many large, classic-style homes fulfil a temperate and beautiful atmosphere. Many tall trees reign across the route, making it a popular nesting route not just for humans. Trees are of a distinct reddish colour on Route 12. *'Ciola City:' an ancient village is dominated by a distinct skyline of towers and spires. Ciola City is dense, as such to preserve the surface area of rich soils beneath it, contributing to a strong agricultural feel of an otherwise progressive city. The Normal-type Gym Leader Libera is famed for her eye for architecture, rebuilding many of the city's ancient lost monuments from the past, including the Ciola Panorama, doubling as her Gym. *'Fessio City:' built in the grassy highlands of the South Alpines, Fessio is centred by the Fessio Cathedral, a huge, domed monument serving as a relic of the past for bygone pagans in the area. Fessio is distinctly urban, with wide roads and tall, dense buildings, quite unlike its northern, townish neighbour of Ciola. Wide, undeviating boulevards all lead to Fessio Square, dominated by the Fessio Observatory, a huge, formerly-disused spire modernised into a huge telescope by aspiring engineers of the city. The pagans who founded Fessio built it as to get a clear glimpse of the stars, due to its high altitude albeit rich agriculture. *'Isolotto Grotto:' a small, deviating path cuts through the mountains, connecting Fessio and Amenta. *'Amenta City:' at the edge of the mountain plateau, this large town provides an outlook across the Saccona Desert. Amenta is the largest city within Saccona, and is notably dry, as less rainclouds reach the Eastern side of the South Alpines, as this region is behind the highest altitude area of the entire region. Amenta's people have adapted, however, as a great relationship with Fessio gives it great trade and its people have grown berries adapted to the harsh climate, giving it a huge array of rare, dry berries. The Amenta Festival happens in its streets (which the player will encounter as part of the story). Ciclo the Bike Shop owner operates his second outlet here, the other being in Sul City (which is usually closed as the people of Amenta are far more active than those in Sul). Amenta has flourished in recent years as Vivian's capital of construction and engineering thanks to the building of the Cycling Road, whose solar power production is managed in Amenta. Hence, the old, village feel of the city is being replaced by the polluted airs of a modern city, with many tall glass buildings taking their place in its skyline. The people remain as friendly and healthy as ever, however, and many people try and be environmental to counteract this rapid urbanisation. *'Route 14:' a rocky path carved out of the mountains, having only been founded in recent years. Route 14 terminates at the Vivian Solar Power Plant, which uses the massive surface area and high altitude of the Cycling Road to absorb the sun's rays, providing power to much of the east of the country. Amenta has flourished in recent years because of this. *'Cycling Road:' a gargantuan, recent project of Vivian, the Cycling Road is a huge glass path which doubles as a solar power plant and a path connecting Trangresso and Amenta. Cycling Road is built over rocky land which was impossible to fashion into a path. Since its completion, it has become a huge tourist attraction for its trepidatious, albeit stunning views; and many of these tourists also love Battling. Beneath the Cycling Road is Route 15 South (cannot be visited in-game), a motorway for larger vehicles to reach and leave Amenta. *'Route 15:' also having been transformed in recent years, Route 15 was widened to accommodate vehicular travel between Amenta and Trangresso. The major road of Route 15 runs beneath the Cycling Road. The Cycling Road exits here as the South Alpines begin to rise, diverting the path away from the huge cliffs. *'Currentius Cave (south):' the southern entrance of Currentius Cave ends here, after a long path above sea level. The Cave's tiny above-ground entrance disguises its true scale. *'Trangresso City:' historically one of the richest regions of Vivian, Trangresso is built in a very strategically-important location, being wedged between the Alpines and South Alpines, where the two terminate and begin at a massive, u-shaped cliff, making Trangresso's location visible for maritime travellers many miles away. The northern Alpines, due to their huge water body within, end dumping much of their water presence out in a grand waterfall, emptying into the River Quo, beginning in Trangresso. Simply put, Trangresso controls much of the trade in and out of north-eastern Vivian while retaining its village-by-the-sea-like feel. The Seafront Promenade built by the side of its beach, in-game, zooms out and shows the cliffs in the background in their full glory. *'Route 16:' lined by trees which retain their brilliant orange hue year-round, Route 16 provides a full loop around Northern Vivian, returning to the flatlands of the Brughiere Plains from the Southern Alpines of the centre and centre-east of the region. *'Route 17:' a tough, mountainous path which travels west of Repan takes only the most headstrong trainers up to Neve Pura Town, where the fifth gym badge can be secured. This takes trainers from the damp grasslands of the Brughiere Plains up to the highest area of the entire region, the peaks of the northern Alpines. *'Route 18:' a slow and freezing path is thickly blanketed by snow year-round. Route 18 is built in a narrow, flat valley surrounded by an ever-growing mountain slope, a valley which continues all the way up to Neve Pura. *'Neve Pura Town:' a small, modern town which is totally indoors. It was established by building into a small, wide hole in the Alpines, giving the entire town a feel similar to that of a shopping centre. This actually makes the coldest area of the region one of the warmest, as heat is extracted from hot springs miles beneath by Ice-type Gym Leader Lumi, who is able to harness the heat for energy and general livelihood. Amenta-born Lumi comes from a series of engineers who also built the Cycling Road. All things considered, Neve Pura Town is certainly a refreshing stop to a harsh journey north. After defeating Lumi, the player is awarded the All-Terrain Goggles, which are Lumi's enhanced version of the Hoenn Go Goggles, allowing the player to traverse the Saccona Desert. *'Route 19:' a short road yearly enveloped in thick, harsh sandstorms, though these are nothing compared to the dense, impossible plane of the southbound Saccona Dessert. *'Saccona Desert:' a huge, labyrinthine expanse filled with adventure pushes trainers to the limit with dozens of different paths, powerful , and, through the endeavour, a thick, unrelenting sandstorm cast overhead. The Saccona Desert is often likened to the Gladiator's Road for its unforgiving nature. *'Route 20:' a tiny path lined with research stations is utilised as an outpost for scientists studying the nature of the Saccona Desert. *'Pozzieto Town:' an ancient and dense town occupies a small mount and is built around the Pozzieto Well, which is believed to have been built by pagans some centuries ago. Hence, Pozzieto is frequented by pilgrims and by tourists in general, many of whom visit the well in search for grace. Many of Pozzieto's small market stalls also sell rare items from foreign regions, as well as the Breeder'd Outposts, a haven for rare eggs to be sold. In the postgame, eggs can be purchased from an online-integrated marketplace in exchange for Battle Points. The price is generated by the quality of the egg. *'Route 21:' a flat, craggy trail is lined by ancient townhouses, inhabited by wise elders who seek the healing power of the Pozzieto Well. *'Grazza City:' due to being situated on the build-up to the Elysian Plateau, it is built on a steep hill which exists in multiple intervals, giving it the nickname of the "City of the Steps." A distinct limestone colouration on its buildings gives Grazza a distinct goldenrod hue, building an impression of greatness. It is renowned above all for the Grazza Rally, where only the toughest can race and face the harsh gradient of the steep steps leading to the zenith of the city. Mount Elysian provides a potent backdrop for the city. *'Route 22:' due to its impossible nature, Route 22 requires a Rhyhorn Ride to be traversed, a pastime adopted from Kalos. This provides a flourishing local business for locals, who have accumulated a small fortune from the tariffs - as seen by their large houses across the route. *'Acme Town:' a town heavily rooted in Vivian legend, Acme serves as the critical climax of the story, whereby Team Vice/Team Virtue will acquire the Apotheosis Key by destroying the Ancient Petroglyph, a mural hewn into the Deified Rock, which is believed to be centralising to Vivian mythology. Upon acquiring the Apotheosis Key, Team Vice/Team Virtue are able to awaken the Legendary , Galaxagos/Burrmudail. Pokémon None of these , other than where listed, belong to me. I make no profit over this list and all artists are fairly attributed in respect to their respective licensing. See All Changes - Generation 8 for list of changed moves and . exclusive to Vice.}} exclusive to Virtue.}} Category:Pokémon Category:Dragon's Creations